The Guardians
by Kraven666
Summary: The war of the world is about to unealsh. The legion, an evil group of hell warrrior are creatin chaos on the earth. The Guardians are the only ones that can stop them. What are The Legion's reall plans?


Chapter 1: The Guardians

(Kraven's Dream/ Vision: Kraven is standing in front of a large mirror with a black stone frame. the glass of the mirror has black fire. Kraven feels a hot sensation within himself. He starts sweating as if heat is being released from the mirror. Kraven feels something lies within this mirror but is confused. he doesn't know what it is. the only thing Kraven knows is that he senses rage, fury, and anger. it's as if this mirror a life. Kraven is confused. he feels revenge pouring out of the mirror. suddenly, two red flaming fires appear in the glass surrounded by the black fire. it's as if a being of great power has been engulfed by black flames. Kraven doesn't no what to do. the mirror starts trembling and the ground does the same. Kraven looks around but doesn't see anyway out. Pain engulfs Kraven. Kraven falls to the ground yelling with pain. The glass of the mirror starts to crack. the pain that has engulfed Kraven is lifted. Kraven looks at the mirror and sees it cracking. the surrounding gets extremely cold. Kraven's breath can be seen. His black long hair is waving back as if wind is blowing it. all of a sudden, the glass breaks sending shards of glass and black fire everywhere. the black fire creates a circle around Kraven. Kraven is looking everywhere for a sign of help. he senses this great evil approaching him. Those pair of flaming red eyes appear among the black flames. Kraven is completely surrounded by the black flames. those red eyes move towards him. Kraven feels fear and somehow he can not move. Kraven is thinking to himself "I can't move, why? I must flee. I can't withstand the hatred of this beast!" the black fire creates a flaming figure with the pair of red flaming eyes. this figure walks towards Kraven and stares into his eyes. This flaming figure lifts Kraven off the ground with it's telekinesis. Kraven frowns and then opens his eyes as if he realized something important. the black fires comes closing in toward the flaming figure and Kraven. the black fire covers them both. The sound of Kraven's voice appears yelling with pain.) Kraven awakens in his bedroom sweating as if everything he just saw happened for real. he is out of breath. he looks around his bedroom and sees everything has been destroyed. Kraven seems confused and he gets out of his bed. he looks around and heads towards his desk. he opens the draw and pulls out a small black book. he lifts a pen off the ground and starts writing. this has been happening to Kraven four past 50,000 years, ever since he battled his brother, Illidan. Kraven was once a Archangel in heaven until the day came that his brother Illidan joined Lucifer's army and be came Lucifer's right hand. Illidan was the general of Hell's army. the war broke loose between heaven and hell. Kraven slayed his brother but knew that Illidan was a match for him. Kraven had no choice so he used the forbidden magic spell Eriko the Soulless. when god himself found out that kraven used that spell without asking permission, God banished him to the earth has a Guardian. Since, the battle broke out with Illidan, these nightmares have been occurring and Kraven doesn't understand it. why is Kraven having these nightmares of an evil entity? kraven doesn't want any of his fellow Guardians to know...

Kraven appears on the balcony of the mansion where is lives with the other Guardians. this Mansion is built on a bluff over seeing the ocean. there a is a beautiful aqua terrace below as well. the sky is bright, clear and sunny. Kraven is lost in thought once again about last nights nightmare. he has no answers and doesn't know what they mean. Suddenly, Selene (a beautiful beauty with long green hair and tanned skin) appears walking onto the balcony where Kraven is. Selene looks at him and shakes her head as if she knows what is going on. Selene stands besides him on the balcony.

Selene: you have been here all morning, Kraven... what's wrong?

Kraven is still lost in his thoughts and doesn't realize Selene his talking to him. Selene puts a weird expression as if to say "Oh My God!". Selene grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around so she can face him face to face. kraven opens his eyes as if he doesn't no what is happening.

Selene: what's wrong Kraven? you have been here all morning?

Kraven looks at her as if he would like to tell her but something inside is holding him back. Selene was also in Heaven during the time Kraven was. Selene is in love with Kraven but doesn't know how to tell him. there story is extremely confusing. when Selene found out that Kraven was banished from heaven, left heaven to be with the one she loves. Kraven is blinded because all the problems that have fallen upon him. he doesn't see how much Selene cares for him. Kraven has watery eyes as if he is hurting inside.

Kraven: nothing, just thinking...

Selene looks at him with a pissed of look.

Selene: I understand that you don't want to tell anyone, but sometimes keeping things to yourself can hurt you even more...

Selene turns and walks away towards the door into the mansion. she is tearing with pain. kraven turns away towards the ocean again.

Kraven: (to himself) why is this happening to me?

Suddenly, the alarm of the mansion goes off. kraven turns and runs inside of the mansion. Kraven appears in the war room of the lower levels of the mansion that are built within the bluff. there are six people in the war room. Selene of course, Gino, a ninja type of person that lost his voice when his powers awakened and transformed his body into a nuclear furnace of power. Fortune, who has the same ability has kraven, precognition, to the see the future, but her ability is a little weaker then kraven's. she also has some telepathic abilities but no match against Kraven. Acheron, another member of The Guardians, who has the ability to phase and mass out and can create blinding light. Hecate who can send wisp of death at her opponents and suck their life force by focusing her power to her hands. she is also speechless like Gino, because of her powers. she also has telepathic abilities. the last member, is Aries. Aries is one of Kraven's best friends. Aries and kraven are like brothers. Aries' has the ability to create energy projectiles that he sends down upon his enemies. Aries and Hecate are at the computer. Kraven walks towards them. Kraven looks serious and as if he forgot everything within his mind.

Kraven: what is going on?

Gamble, a ying-yang master appears behind Kraven along with Radius, the counselor of the group. Aries and Hecate look at Kraven.

Hecate: well, Kraven, we just received a report that the legion have attacked a military base.

Aries: yeah Kraven, it states "The agent that had been researching Demon Ecology has been killed by the legion. before his death, he sent word of a Data Disk

containing vital information. We need to search the area and find the data Disk and retrieve it before the legion do.

Kraven looks at his Guardians like a leader.

Kraven: well, what are we waiting for...let's move out and retrieve that Data Disk.

Gino looks at kraven with a grin.

Gino: Hell yeah, let's do this!

The Guardians look at each other with pleasure and head out. Selene and Radius look at each other as if they know something the others don't. Kraven and the Guardians appear in front of a large aircraft. they enter the aircraft and it lifts into the air. there are many soldier of the army guarding the military base. there demons surrounding the base and the soldiers are being wipe out. there are too many demons. the demons keep closing in on the soldiers and base. the Guardians aircraft appear in the sky above the base. Kraven is standing between Fortune and Acheron who are driving the aircraft. Kraven has a grin on his face then turns around to face the others.

Kraven: prepare for battle! we must not let any demons get past. the demons haven't entered the courtyard so we shall make our stand their! Fortune, Acheron, land the

aircraft on the roof of the base.

Acheron turns at him and nods.

Acheron: ok!

The soldiers head into the courtyard and close the outer gates. the demons are trying to take down the outer walls. the aircraft lands. the soldiers are lined up behind

sandbags to get protection. the demons take part of the wall down. they start entering the courtyard. the soldiers start firing their guns at the demons. there are too many demons pouring into the courtyard. the sky becomes cloudy and stormy all of a sudden. The sound of thunder appears quieting everything followed by flashes and bolts of lightning. a soldier gets hit by a demon. the demon charges the soldier on the ground. the demon explodes as a gun shot appears. the soldier looks scared, shocked and confused. he looks around and sees Kraven aiming his cannon pistol where the demon was.

Kraven: get inside at once!

The soldier hesitates a few seconds and then realizes that he is here to help them. the demons surround kraven but he has a grin on his face. Kraven jumps and spins in the air blasting his pistol. He lands and puts the gun away. suddenly, two long strange swords materialize out of thin air within his hands. kraven starts cutting through the demons. Selene, Fortune, Hecate and Aries come gliding down. Acheron masses in and slams onto the ground. Gino appears already cutting down demons. Gamble and Radius head inside the base.

Gamble: we need to find the Data Disk quickly...

Radius: we'll find it...

Selene stands in a line with the others.

Selene: we keep this line tight and do not let anything get inside!

The demons charge toward Selene. Selene zooms past them and they fall to the ground. Selene appears blasting demons with her gun. some demons move towards her. Hecate starts blasting demons into the air. Fortune is floating around sending psionic forces at her enemy. Acheron explodes his ball of light to blind the enemy. Aries appears blasting enemies down. meanwhile, inside the base, Radius and Gamble are running. gamble throws a fist at a door and it is blown down. Gamble and Radius enter. their are scientists moving away with fear.

Radius: do not fear us, we are The Guardians, we are here to rescue all of you... but first, we need to secure the data Disk at once!

Gamble: who has the data Disk!

A female scientists steps forward with fear in her face. the scientist pulls out a small metal case and hands it to Radius. Radius looks at her and nods.

Radius: ok, listen up! I need you all to head up to the roof. we shall protect you all. let's go people!

Gamble heads out of the room and looks around.

Gamble: clear! start sending them!

The scientists along with Radius pour out of the room. Gamble is in the front and Radius in the back. Outside of the base we find Selene floating up into the air. her eyes explode into green light. Selene's hair starts blowing back. Bolts of lightning are sent down from the sky. Selene lands and starts walking extremely pissed at the demons. her black over coat is being blown backwards along with her hair. the earth trembles and larges earth spikes burst out of the ground below Selene's enemies. suddenly, the front gate explodes. smoke fills the area. shadowy figures can been seen standing within

on top of the ruble. Selene uses her powers to blow the smoke away by controlling the wind. the smoke starts getting blown away to reveal the legion standing with serious expressions on their faces. Lucian is standing in front of the group. Lucian was Illidan's right hand but now leader of the legion. Sierra and Arioch are behind him along with Rion, Samir, Valek, Xenith, Faith and Rage. they look around. Lucian the Guardians as if he knew perfectly that they would be here. Gino cuts a demons head off and then stares at the legion. all the guardians stop what they are doing. the demons move back toward the legion. Kraven moves forward in front of the guardians.

Lucian: wow, all the attention for us, hahaha...well, we are here for one thing and one thing only...where is the data disk, Kraven?

Kraven raises his right eyebrow.

Kraven: this attention for one thing is to make you all feel at home before we kick your asses and second of all, the data disk is far from here!

The aircraft takes to the air. Lucian looks up at it and grins.

Lucian: you really think I am that stupid?

Kraven nods.

Kraven: well, yup...

Lucian puts a horrible disgusting look as if he had enough of Kraven's bullshit. Lucian looks back at the legion.

Lucian: destroy them! I'll take care of the aircraft!

The legion charge the Guardians. kraven stands his ground.

Kraven: Guardians, defend, and defeat! I'll take care of Lucian!

The Guardians charge the legion. Selene's eyes are still lighted with green light. it starts raining extremely hard. Lucian looks up at the aircraft. Radius and gamble are driving the aircraft. suddenly, the aircraft shakes and stops. radius looks at gamble as if he needs an answer to what just happened. Gamble gives Radius the same look. they look at each other and then stand up to look out of the front window. Lucian has his hand up at the aircraft. Kraven looks at Lucian with a powerful expression. Suddenly, the mud and water on the ground is shot at Lucian. Lucian looks at Kraven's telekinesis and sends his. The two telekinesis clash sending mud, water and psionic force outward. Radius and gamble falls back onto their seats. The aircrafts has been released from Lucian's hold. the aircraft vanishes into the night. Kraven looks at Lucian with a grin.

Kraven: told you, far way from here!

Selene punches Sierra in the face. Gino gets blasted through the wall by Samir's beams. Lucian looks around.

Lucian: we are leaving! everyone get out of here, there is no reason we need to stay longer!

All the legion move toward Lucian. they head out of the courtyard. the demons have vanished. the legion vanish into the darkness of the night. Kraven looks around to check if there are any demons that have been left behind. Kraven walks forward and stands on the ruble.

Kraven: we have rescued the scientists, the data disk is safe and all soldiers must report back to head quarters. Guardians, we must head back to our base.

Kraven turns and starts heading out of the courtyard. Selene starts at kraven as if she feels something is extremely wrong with him. Suddenly, the aircraft in the sky. The Guardians head towards it. A few hours later, we find Kraven, Aries and Hecate in the laboratory checking the data Disk for it's information.

Kraven: we need to secure this disk at once...

Hecate turns around to face Kraven.

Hecate: this disk doesn't contain information on Demon ecology?

Kraven: I know, it contains Lucian's plans...I wonder how that scientist obtained it?

Suddenly, the door of the laboratory opens and Gino steps in.

Gino: we have just been sent a message kraven, from Kresné...in Medina...you must come and see it at once...

Kraven nods and then turns back toward Aries and Hecate.

Kraven: you two shall keep trying to open the remaining file on the disk...

Kraven and Gino head out in a run. they enter the war room. Kresné is on the big screen. Kraven moves forward. Selene, Fortune and Acheron are there.

Kraven: what's happening, Kresné?

Kresné looks at kraven.

Kresné: Kraven, three S.N.P.W.'s are going to be hanged tomorrow around noon...

Kraven: what!

Suddenly, Kraven feels a rush of emotions surging throughout his body. Suddenly, the computers start flickering.

Kraven: Kresné, you must save them and bring them to me...

Kresné starts speaking but it's all pieces of his voice. Selene looks extremely nervous and his watching Kraven quietly observing him.

Kresné: kr..aven...my men can't...res...them...we have been...sent...to...protect the...outposts...it would look...suspicious...

Selene looks around at the computers and they are all flickering as if they are about to shut off or even explode.

Selene: Acheron, Fortune, why are the computers flickering?

Fortune looks confused. Acheron turns around.

Acheron: I don't know?

Fortune: it's as if they are going out of control...

Selene steps forward and grabs kraven's shoulder. Kraven turns and looks at her as if he came out of the daze. the computers stop flickering. Kraven turns back at a clear Kresné.

Kraven: ok, I'll go and rescue them!

Kresné puts on a shocked expression like the ones the others in the war room are wearing.

Kraven: Kraven, out...

The computer turns off. Kraven looks around.

Kraven: Selene, Gino, you two come with me, we are going to Medina...

Kraven heads out. Gino and Selene follow. Fortune looks at Acheron with a confused expression.

Fortune: can I ask you something?

Acheron: what is it? Did you foresee something?

Fortune: no, it's just...well...Which is the real face of Kraven? The Clown, The Saint, or The Killer?

Acheron turns to give his full attention and has a confused expression on his face as well. A lone eagle soars over the recently conquered port city of Medina, where a Christian knight paces the gallows, preaching to the crowd the sins of the people that are about to be hanged behind him. As the bird lifts up and over the nearby church bell tower, a figure appears, intent on the scene below - stark and white against the dirty, rubble-strewn city. Kraven is watching the city. The bells begin to toll noon as Kraven drops into the square below. He stalks quietly and steadily through the jeering throng, gently pushing aside those in his path. Kraven's face his hidden within his white hood. At the fourth bell, he begins a slow run, now shoving down those that aren't wise enough to step aside. from atop the raised gallows, he is spotted. The knight's guards draw their weapons, and Kraven drops into a sprint. In a flash, a spinning blade takes down the first soldier. The second swings once before Kraven has dropped him as well. At the sixth bell, Kraven leaps. Time seems to slow. A hidden blade emerges from Kraven's arm, and his victim falls as the knife finds his neck. In the stunned silence, Kraven reaches down and reverently closes the dead man's eyes, and then the chase is on. Selene lands onto the platform where the people are going to be hanged. another blades appears cutting them free. the blade spins and Gino catches it. two guards head toward Selene. Selene spin kicks both in the chest making them fly into the air. Selene helps the S.N.P.W.'s along with Gino. They grab them and they head away from the square. Guards surge forward and rush Kraven as he launches into a nearby alley, jumps off a street-side stoop, and flips on to the roof. Selene is now standing on top of the church along with the eagle flying around her. Along the tops of the buildings Kraven runs, circling back to the church entrance. He drops to the ground and rushes at the cathedral door. the sun is hidden behind some clouds. As Kraven calmly turns, he is totally surrounded by his foes. The twelfth bell tolls.

The doors open and a sea of white-robed monks emerge from afternoon prayer. Selene's eyes burst into green light. The clouds that were blocking the sun move quickly to let the sun shine. Standing completely still, in the bright light of day, Kraven completely disappears… (I must dedicate this movie script to a special person that will be in my heart till the day I leave this world. This person was a special person to me and I don't think no one knows how special I think she was to me. She confided certain things to me and trusted me with her heart. But she has pasted away to another world where she is not suffering and she is happy. No matter where you are Amadis, I shall always have a place deep in my heart just for you, my little Hobbit. You know that I love you where ever you and that you have all your friends with you no matter where you are. I shall do as I promised so relax and no worries my little Hobbit!


End file.
